


I Want You

by selfdestructivenightmare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivenightmare/pseuds/selfdestructivenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles loves Louis Tomlinson, he was a problem from the first moment he saw him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

Louis Tomlinson was the problem from the moment I saw him. He looked so good in the bathroom where we met, his dark brown hair long almost falling into his eyes… oh his eyes, cerulean blue, which sparkled like the sea when the sun hits it in the height of summer. 

I heard him sing his audition and I fell for him even more, his voice so pure and full of emotion, I smiled and cheered as loud as I could when he was put through to boot camp. Boot camp was… interesting to say the least. Dancing in front of everyone was so embarrassing and even to this day I haven’t improved in the slightest, although I was a lot better than Zayn at the time. I was gutted that I hadn’t made it through to the live show as a soloist but my attitude changed as soon as I was put in a group with the rest of the boys. I was so overjoyed and so was Louis, he jumped into my arms and I spun around smiles on both our faces.

We arranged to all meet up in my Step Dad’s bungalow to get to know one another better and Louis arrived 3 days before the rest of the boys. I learnt a lot of Louis’ secrets in those days and he mine. I was distraught when I heard he had a girlfriend but surprised when he said I was more attractive than her. I told him I was pans and he didn’t mind at all, he was the first person I had told. 

The first night I found out that Louis was a massive cuddler when he crawled into my bed in just his boxers, he also learnt that I slept naked but it didn’t seem to bother him one bit. He curled into my side and promptly fell asleep tiny snores leaving his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him around him and fell asleep with Louis in my arms. The next morning I awoke with a warm body pressed up against mine.

“Morning, someone’s excited.” Louis’ morning voice was deep and it shot straight to my groin making it harder than it already was. Louis giggled and ground his ass onto my erection.

“Fuck, Lou! Stop it!” I bit back a grown as he laughed harder. I quickly tried to detangle myself from Louis, too quickly, which achieved me falling off the bed stark naked, a raging hard on and now a bruised back. “Fuck!” I swore as I hit the floor to which Louis laughed at.

“Need a hand?” He asked a grin on his face and sunshine in his eyes. God he was beautiful. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the hand that was offered to me and standing up.

“I’m going to shower, Breakfast is in the kitchen.” I said to him. 

“Make it a cold one, yeah?” he winked cheekily at me. I groaned at him, rolling my eyes.

“Well you better be up by the time I’m finished!” his answer to that was a disgruntled snort and a rearrangement of pillows.

In the end I did have a cold shower and had the best wank of my life. I was not amused to find Louis still in my bed, looking far to tempting then he should. The next couple of days were spent getting ready for the boys to arrive. Niall arrived first at around 10am. He explained he had an early flight over from Ireland, to my amusement (and Louis) he’d brought us custom made Irish glasses with a leprechaun on it. I was surprised at how well we all got on and the boys never questioned the nature of mine and Louis relationship.

Time passed, X Factor was over and I was terrified that because we’d only come third I’d go back to little old Holmes Chapel, Cheshire to work in the bakery forever and I’d lose 4 of my best friends. That didn’t happen and I could never be happier.

“What are you thinking about, Haz?” Louis soft voice asked from the seat next to me.

“Us.” I simply answered.

“You sap, Harry Styles!” he giggled standing up and pulling me into a hug. “You’ve gotten so tall, Hazza. I have to stand on my tippy toes to kiss you now.” And he did, he kissed me his fingers threading through my hair.

“I love you, Lou.” I whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Hazza. Forever and always….” He kissed me again long and sweet, mouths moving in unison. I deepened the kiss, running my tongue across Louis’ lips and he gave me instant access. “Bedroom,” he gasped when we broke apart. “I want you, Hazza. Right now...”

With that he walked towards my bedroom, which had became ‘our’ bedroom, and I followed quickly behind, my eyes raking over his delectable body, my eyes resting on his amazing bum, bouncing slightly as he walked. He began to remove his clothes and I watched as he revealed his perfect tanned torso, his small tummy and beautiful biceps. 

“Come here.” He demanded, I had stopped in the doorway and I walked forward. I kissed him again my hands running down his smooth back as he struggled to remove my jacket. He whimpered as I ended the kiss but groaned as my mouth latched onto his neck, nibbling slightly. “Too many clothes!” he said. I pushed him onto the bed, removed my own t-shirt and Louis unbuttoned my jeans, I allowed them to pool to the floor. 

I hated Louis’ jeans they were the bane of my life, so fucking tight. He chuckled at my struggle, unbuttoned them himself and shimmied out of them. My eyes widened as I saw that he had gone without boxers today.

“Planned this did you, Lou?” he blushed. I bent down and pecked his nose. “Naughty.” We kissed again as he removed my boxers flinging them across the room. “You are impatient tonight aren’t you, Lou.” I chuckled as he pulled me towards his lips again, kissing me deeply his hips grinding mine. 

“Please, Hazza.” He begged as my hand ran down the length of his back towards his entrance.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Lou.” 

“Top draw.” Was his reply. I grabbed the lube and a condom. “NO! I wanna feel you.” 

“You sure?” his response was a moan and a nod. I coated two fingers gently pushing in one. He gasped at the intrusion, shifting his hips slightly.

“More…” he gasped. I added the second finger pumping them scissoring them every now and again. Louis was a gasping, spluttering, beautiful mess in front of me. His skin slick with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes dark with lust. “Fuck me, Harry. I’m ready, I want you.” He grabbed my cock and pumped his hand a few times, wet with lube. I groaned at the contact. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my cock. 

I’ll never get used to being inside Louis, so tight and hot.

“Fuck, Lou. You’re so fucking tight…” he groaned as I pulled almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in. We settled into a quick hard rhythm his fingers clawing at my back.

“So close, Haz…” he groaned. His hard cock trapped between our bodies. I couldn’t last much longer. I thrust quicker, making sure to hit Louis prostate, a few more thrusts and he came his come painting our chests white. Seeing Louis lose control I released inside him, groaning his name. I gently pulled out wiping our chests and Louis snuggled into my side, warm and happy. 

“Love you…” I whispered.

“Forever and always.” He replied.


End file.
